Some vehicles may lay down a slope from an opening at a vehicle rear portion to a backward ground of the vehicles, in order to mount a large luggage, a wheelchair on which a care-receiver is riding, and the like, on a space in the vehicle rear portion.
Patent Document 1 describes a vehicular slope device, which includes a plurality of slope portions slidably connected with each other and puts down the slope portions from a vehicle onto the earth in a developed state to allow loading and unloading of a wheelchair or the like. The vehicular slope device described in Patent Document 1 has a floor member molded by extruding aluminum alloy. To extrude and mold a floor member, a body of the slope needs to have a uniform sectional shape along a direction of the extrusion.
Patent Document 2 describes a truck gate including a multi-layer structure having a metallic flat plate, a corrugated plate, and a flat plate at an outer surface side; and a plate material having a shock absorbing ability at an inner surface side.